Sugar We're Goin Down
by kakashiindrag
Summary: AU College-aged Kagome and current predicament she has with her roommate ...
1. Sugar

OMFG a DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or "Sugar, we're going down" by Fall Out Boy

* * *

Kagome sighed looking over at him, his long silvery hair blocking her view of his face.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet_

She packed up everything off her desk. The lecturer had finished speaking and finally released the class. She marched down the stadium seating towards the door. Fighting every urged Kagome made sure she didn't look back.

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week_

It was a cloudy, humid day and the roar of Tokyo comforted her heavy heart. Though she knew it would return full force once she entered their apartment.

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_

The door creaked open and she entered the dark, tiny apartment. His cologne still lingered in the air. Slowly she removed her shoes, wiggling her freed toes.

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But your just a line in a song_

Kagome threw down her bag, flopped onto the leather sofa. Her hands ran through her raven hair, she sent a glare at the his favorite leather reclining chair.

(_A notch in your bedpost but you're just a line in a song)_

Screaming she threw a pillow at the empty chair, trying to relieve her building frustration.

_Drop a heart, break a name_

Rolling over she slide onto her feet and checked the phone. The blinking light, forced her to listen to the messages. Most of them were for him, of course, but there was on from his half-brother for her.

"Kagome, you're free on Friday right? Call me, when you get the chance." His voice rang in her ear like a buzzing fly.

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

Maybe should have never started sleeping with his half-brother. Originally, she thought it would get her mind off him, but it only forced her to compare their qualities, which only caused disgust toward her would be lover.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

Kagome tried to stop herself from gagging as she returned his call on her cell. Her practiced fake enthusiasm was flawless. He actually believed her, but then again he wasn't in the room to scent her falsehood.

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

She started to fix some dinner, her body trained to fix his favorite dish so when he came home … eventually he would have something awaiting for him to eat.

_I'll be your number one with a bullet _

Kagome wanted to bang her head against the wall to force herself from gaining sick enjoyment from being his personal maid.

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

Nothing she did stopped the smile that bloomed on her face when she thought of seeing him enjoy the meal.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet _

_A loaded God, complex, cock it and pull it_

Trying to rid the stress of the day, she took a shower. Her blues eyes wandered over to his soap. Her fingers nimbly popped open the cap. In the steam of the hot water, the aroma of the body wash filled her senses completely. She squeezed out a little and rubbed it over her body, wishing that it was his skin not his body wash touching her. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet _

_A loaded God, complex, cock it and pull it_

Once she was dry and clothed, she went to the balcony and retrieved their laundry. She clutched his to her chest after she folded it. Kagome following her routine began putting it away, as so not to bother him with the menial task.

_Is this more than you bargain for yet_

Kagome heard the door opened and heard his deep voice, she knew he wasn't alone. Her chest tightened. She quickly placed a barrier around her after purifying her scent from the room.

_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_

Through the cracked door, she saw him lead his companion to his bed. Something, she had never experienced. Envy coursed through her.

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_

Her eyes drank up every exposed inch of his flesh. The way in hands grasped at his lovers neck as he deepened the kiss. How his neck titled as he dominated them.

_Isn't it messed up how I am just dying to be him_

Kagome had to control the laughter that wanted to escape. The two males eagerly groped at each other in their passionate state. She knew she should feel guilty for invading their privacy. But, her eyes stayed glued on the golden eyed, silver haired male that as enthralled her.

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

Silent tears rolled down her rosy cheeks as the heavy petting session went more intimate. She could see their movements shadowed by covers they were under.

_But your just a line in a song_

_(Notch in your bedpost but your just a line in a song)_

Their groans and moans drove a dagger into her heart. Kagome knew she didn't stand a chance for his affection do to one cosmic flaw …. Her gender…

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

When the two finally fell into a small nap, Kagome with practiced ease silently crept from the room. She pressed re-dial on her phone. She needed someone to be as fucked up as she was right now too.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet _

_A loaded God, complex, cock it and pull it_

Before she said hello when he finally answered the phone, she heard him hush a woman's giggling voice. He said it so lovingly. Kagome hung up immediately. Sitting down at the table, she knocked over the plate she had prepared and placed her forehead down on the tabletop. She dialed Sango's number as the plate smashed on the floor. She knew he would be up soon.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet _

_A loaded God, complex, cock it and pull it_

Kagome only got her voicemail. She ordered her to call her immediately. After, he emerged his boxer slung low on his hips revealing the maroon stripes. His glorious face was barely etched with worry for the chinaware till he saw that it wasn't one of his set. His maroon lined golden eyes gazed at her rigid form.

"When did you arrive here?" He coldly demanded.

Kagome couldn't stand to look at him.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet _

_A loaded God, complex, cock it and pull it_

"Not long ago…" She sneered. It wasn't a lie so he didn't inquire anymore information.

He stood there awaiting her to clean up the mess and fix him something to eat again. Soon than Kagome wanted to admit, she was up doing exactly that.

"How many am I making this for?" She dryly commented looking over her shoulder through her wild mass of hair.

"Two," He answered gazing down at his perfect claws with admiration.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

She watched his tight ass as he wandered back to his room. She was dying to claw at his entire being. The things she would do.

_(Take aim at myself)_

Kagome went to work pan frying the beef again, it was from special ordered from Kobe, because he wouldn't have anything of lesser quality. She heard two voices emerge from the direction of his room.

_And Sugar we're going down swinging_

Out of the corner of her eye, she spied the gorgeous pair like darkness and light they contrasted each other. Kagome was surprised though when she heard the sounds of goodbyes.

_(Take back what you said)_

He again appeared in the small kitchen doorway, his mammoth body filling up most of the space. His perfect face tilted as he smirked.

"Kagome, you're fantastic, you know that?"

She banged the plates against the table and mocking answered, "I'm even better off of my feet… but I doubt you will ever experience that." Pushing past him, she strutted down the hall to her room, thankfully in the opposite direction of his.

_(Down, down in an earlier round)_

Little did Kagome know that she missed the heated stare that followed her swaying hips down the hall. Her pride had not allowed her to look back.

_And Sugar we are going down swinging_

"I wonder if Kouga is free?" She pondered outloud before she entered her room. She had a wily smirk glued to her face.

_(Take back what you said)_

She missed the guttural warning growl that reverberated through hall.

_(Down, down in an earlier round)_

Kagome lay on her bed. She glared at her phone, not sure of who to call. She decided she would wait on Sango's call. Venting would solve more problems than calling Kouga for a booty call.

_(Taking aim at myself)_

Kagome rolled over clutch her pillow to her chest and brought her right hand to her temple. She poised her index, middle, and thumb fingers straight out while curling her pinkie and ring finger.

She whispered "BANG" and sighed.

_(Down, down in an earlier round)_

From behind the door, she heard him knock and say that he would have to go stop by his father's office where he interned.

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

Relief flooded her when her phone finally rang. She threw up a barrier and words spewed from her lips.

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_Down, down (down, down)_

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_ A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it _

"Sango, tell me again why you allowed me to be roommates with **him** and not you? I mean, him being rich and paying for most of everything is awesome. But, the tension is killing me. At this rate I am going to either jump him or assault his lovers." Kagome whined into the phone.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said_)

"Basically, why does Sesshomaru have to be gay… and why do I have to be badly in love with him" Kagome continued.

"Cause Karma is a bitch… but it cannot be so bitch not to work out in the end for you" Sango tried to console.

The fates laughed because Higurashi Kagome had no idea of the real nature of Tashio Sesshomaru.

* * *

I given the proper motivation I could turn this into an actually story, but that depends on someone giving me the motivation. Moreover, this **is** meant to be a Kagome/Sesshomaru piece it's just very warped.


	2. One Of The Boys

(insert invisible disclaimer)

Seeing as I have gotten so many hits and reviews and ideas are abounding in my mind. I will write more. But I do not know if I will keep the story focusing on Kagome or give some of Sesshomaru's pov

* * *

Kagome swung on a white bench swing in the clouds. Her raven hair was up in a elegant bun with a tiara balanced on her bangs. White organza flowed from a lace overlaid sweetheart corset. Diamonds dangled around her neck and ears. A small band as golden as Sesshomaru's blazing eyes sat around her left ring finger. She leaned back and fell into a wedding party. His strong, clawed hands caught her. He wore a black on black suit made him appear to glow. Everyone cheered as she snuggled into his broad chest. Suddenly they were alone sitting on a crescent moon that matched the marking that lay on his beautiful brow. Kagome leaned over to kiss his soft, pale lips-

A knock startled Kagome awake, she groaned at the loss of her magical dream. She rolled out of bed and trotted to her door. She opened it, uncaring about the fact she was wearing a small kid's sized top that clung to her body and ended right under her boobs and tiny spandex shorts.

"What do you want?" She groaned. Her blue eyes gazed downward toward the little green kappa.

His small beaklike mouth struggled to sneer at her while he demanded, "You are to prepare a gathering worthy of Sesshomaru-sama's attendance. Sesshomaru-sama wants to set the standard for parties this semester. Now filthy human you are honored with this task."

She rolled her eyes. "You do know that I do have to study. People don't become doctor's just by wishing for it." Jaken somehow managed to look down his nose at her. "I get it… I get it… I have to do it."

Kagome pushed past the kappa, his brown wool suit scratched her legs. Walking down the hall she entered her small office that was connected to Sesshomaru's larger one. Damn her entire existence seemed focused on serving his needs.

"Should it be the theme of Cher or Lady Gaga?" She mocked popping one hip to a side and placing a hand on it as she leaned over her desk looking at her planner. She listened to the demon squawk as he ran down the hall after her. "I could go Miley Cyrus inspired too…"

Jaken came in running. His eyes filled with dread but he tried to pass off a fearsome look. "Dirty human, you will not tarnish Sesshomaru-sama's reputation!"

She down at the planner for the perfect day. "You think I don't know that… I thinkin Ke$ha for the inspiration."

Jaken glared as he made his way out of the door replacing his tiny ridiculous hat, "You better know what you are doing, miko. It would be a shame if I had to start training another human."

Kagome stuck her middle finger up at him without looking at him, as she continued to work. She barely heard Jaken leave the apartment with how involved she was in her work.

"Maybe, party is just what I need…" Kagome started licking her lips. She began to surf up the hottest underground DJ, hire dancers, find decorations, black lights and paint that glowed under black lights.

She picked next Saturday, and she started booking using the Black Credit card Sesshomaru had given her. It was late, nearly 10 pm, when Kagome was jostled from her work by Sesshomaru's entrance. Kagome had gotten used to his irregular hours do to the fact his demon nature allowed him to stay awake longer and need less sleep than a human would.

"I have returned." She heard him growl from his office. The door connecting them slide open and he walked in.

"Holy shit I would have never guessed," Kagome sarcastically spat, stretching.

Sesshomaru looked down at her handy work, "I can see Jaken delivered your assignment." His elegant hand brushed his hair over his shoulder as he leaned down to pick up some of her paper. "It appears to be adequate." He commented dryly.

Kagome spun around in her chair. "We need to talk about the guest list… Is this a **private** or public party? Cause I need to know what type of way I should circulate the news and what type or alcohol and food I should get." She seriously stated in her full secretary mode.

"Public, everyone worthy of inviting only. This must be the talk of the campus. Moreover, your attendance is required. I will have Jankostu go shopping for appropriate clothing."

"Hell no. That damn queen is not dressing me again. Last time I was mistake as a common whore. I can dress myself. Been doing it for 20 years now." Kagome growled.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "That is nothing in the life span of a demon. I will give him restrictions this time but he still will choose. That is final. He knows what you persona you need to have to reflect positively on me."

Kagome huffed crossing her arms across her chest. She could almost feel Jankostu manhandling her. Sesshomaru smirked and motioned for her to continue her work. Once his massive aura had left her immediate space, Kagome breathed deeply. He always seemed so darkly divine. Heat pooled in her stomach and face. She fanned herself off and reached for the iPhone that she used as the public front for Sesshomaru. Her fingers danced across the touch screen as she sent a mass text out about Sesshomaru's elite party. She couldn't help giggling as she typed in a tone similar to his.

Yawning she went back to her room and continued studying for Analytical Chemistry. In the back of her mind she sensed the teacher was going to give an important test soon. She sat down and started memorizing her old Chang chemistry book, going back to basics never hurt. The clock read 2 am before sleep once again took her. Once she was completely out, Sesshomaru ventured from his office and checked on her once he felt her ki calm down. Silently he crept in. He knelt down beside her bed. His eyes gazed over her lithe stretched out body. Gently he placed his head near hers. He breathed in her light sweet scent, his nose twisting slightly at the lingering scent of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru licked his lips at the devilish idea he had for her to wear.

"Dream well, my miko." He breathed, enjoying how she smiled and turned towards him. He knew that he indeed claimed the miko. But since she would never accept his affection, he would purely display properly as he would any object he owned.

Leaving, he closed the door softly. He quickly made his way to his master bedroom, once there Sesshomaru reached for his phone. There was a text from Naraku; he dismissed it. He pressed his contacts and brought up Jankotsu. It barely rang once before it was answered.

"You are to dress Kagome for an upcoming party, next Saturday." Sesshomaru commanded. He then removed the phone from his ears to save his hearing from the squeals of joys.

"Gawd, I cannot wait to play with that little whore-" Jankotsu ramble until he was stopped by Sesshomaru's growl. "What she is the good kind of wh-" Sesshomaru growl's increased.

"You will dress her tastefully, yet revealing. If not this Sesshomaru will get one of the medical interns he knows to spread rumors you have contracted herpes." He threatened his voice ice cold

School went by quickly as excitement surrounding Sesshomaru's party increased. Kagome managed to book the each dancer personally, avoid Inuyasha, pass all of her tests, survived being molested by the gayest man in history, and run Sesshomaru's and her errands.

Finally the day of the party came.

"That should be about it." Kagome confirmed as she helped the decorating team with the last of the finishing touches.

The living room had all of the valuable furniture moved out into a rental space and turned into a completely plastic covered dance floor spotted with black lights and strobe lamps. The DJ had set up his station and speakers around the room. The kitchen was turned into a desert with bottles and kegs lining all of the counter space with a giant tower of food in the middle wear the table should have been. The hallways became makeshift arcade/ bowling alley. The balcony was lined with twinkling Christmas lights. Both their offices and her bedroom had been locked off. No one dared to enter his room without permission, but Kagome opened up smaller rooms that were usually closed as dark rooms for as a more private setting.

Jankotsu appeared behind holding a covered garment and holding his massive purse. He was dressed as professional as he could get, Sesshomaru had a strict dress code for people that were immediate friends to wear to his "functions". He wore white slightly flared cotton pants that clung to his legs along with a slightly shimmery light pink button up shirt that he had rolled up to be ¾ sleeves. He had nicely accessorized his look with a black studded belt and black bow tie. He wore heavy eyeliner and a glossy lip-gloss.

"Dress up time!" He squealed.

Kagome held her ears and groaned, "I thought only Justin Bieber could reach those octaves …"

"I will take that as a compliment." He smiled dragging her toward Sesshomaru's room.

"It wasn't meant to be one…" Kagome grumbled as she put little resistance remembering the ancient motherly advice

Just hold still, and let him get over with it

Her clothes were stripped and flung around the room. She felt his hand squeeze her chest. Kagome rolled her eyes and sent him a wayward glance.

"I love your breasts, darling. If you had a dick I would have dragged your ass to Canada and gotten hitched." He giggled rubbing his face in them.

"Gawd, you're a bigger pervert than Miroku." She complained pushing him off her. "Now, my outfit please." She sweetly commanded.

She waited for him to stop pouting and reveal the small little strapless cotton cocktail dress. It was white with a pattern red sakura petals blowing in the wind. The cut was an empire waist that had a deep v-neckline showing off her chest. A tiny bright yellow belt highlighted the waistline. The skirt was pleated in a curved fashion showing of her hips as well. It ended slightly above mid thigh. Jankotsu danced happily as she slide her into the dress, especially since he had to remove her bra, much to Kagome's displeasure. After she was securely in place he handed her a pair of white stiletto sandals, the heel was about three inches showing off her legs.

"I feel like a piece of meat on display." Kagome sighed as Jankotsu started tousling her hair and giving her a smoky makeup look.

Sesshomaru strolled into his room and looked around the room at her clothes. He smirked as he came up and gave a Kagome a pat on the head before he reached over to Jankotsu and kissed him on the cheek. "She is presentable, thank you for your hard work." He looked around and then back at Kagome. "Make sure you pick up the mess." He smirked as she stormed over and bent over to pick up her belongings.

Jankotsu giggled as he saw Sesshomaru's intense stare at Kagome's wiggling ass. Both those two were complete idiots but he loved drama too much to end their agony.

Jaken's annoying screeched, "Sesshomaru-sama your guest are being to arrive."

Flipping his hair over his shoulder, Kagome watched him leave. His white-on-white assemble of tight jeans and a thin button-up shirt was mouth watering. She had to lick her lips; she tasted Jankotsu cotton-candy flavored lip-gloss and rolled her eyes.

"Well, whore time to face the music." Jankostu playfully giggled holding his arm out as a gentleman waiting to lock arms with Kagome.

"Of course you, queen." Kagome retorted shoving her clothes into his purse, "You better not steal my bra again."

The music started pounding, and Kagome and Jankostu strutted out together as the gaggle of overexcited college students poured into the apartment. Everyone outside of Sesshomaru's extreme circle were only allowed to wear black, Sesshomaru loved to showcase his blessed life and beautiful acquaintances.

Kagome began grinding against Jankotsu, while the swayed rhythmical behind her. The techno beat leading their bodies. It was relaxing for both to dance without any sexual tension consuming the atmosphere.

The peace was broken by Inuyasha's brash voice, "Wench, why the fuck are you dancing with that douche?" Both halted dancing in midst the sea of bodies dancing as one single mass.

Inuyasha stuck out with his baggy blue jeans and red t-shirt. The black lights caused both Kagome and Jankostu to glow. Suddenly someone threw in the fluorescent paint and everyone started paint weird design's on each other's one dared to touch anyone in white though.

" Why aren't you dry humping Kikyo?" Kagome dryly commented.

Inuyasha stuttered, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

At that particular moment, Kikyo made her way toward the arguing pair. She looked exceptionally slutty wearing a mini black tube dress that looked like it was about to slip from her body at any second.

"Hey," She forced out in a husky breathless voice. Jankotsu held his nose trying not to breath in her stench.

Kagome coughed, "Hey cousin, nothing flaring up right now?" She loved how ugly Kikyo's caked face looked when she was angry. "Well I think I am thirsty; how about we get a drink…" She grabbed on to Jankotsu trying to get away from Inuyasha with the mass of dancing bodies.

When she finally got to the kitchen she reached into the refrigerator pulling out a bottle of water. Kagome eagerly drank while Jankotsu made himself an apple martini. Turning around she saw Sango dressed in a black tunic top and black leggings. Her hair was in its usual high ponytail with her bang framing her face. She wore relatively light makeup only capstick and her classic magenta eye shadow with light mascara.

"Havin fun?" Sango asked sipping on a beer.

"Well I have already encountered Inuyasha and Kikyo." Kagome answered, "So it cannot get much worse than that."

"I cannot believe he has been fucking Kikyo on the side …" Sango stated trying to comfort her.

"Me either" Jankotsu retorted, "She is as nasty as hell, I mean really she stanky hoe"

Kagome giggled, "We'll I am glad I always used a condom and never gave his lame ass a blowjob."

"Why does that cute little hanyou have to be so dumb. And ya residual Kikyo would make anyone gag." Jankotsu agreed.

The bashing of both Inuyasha and Kikyo continued, and out of the corner of her eye, she caught Sesshomaru, glowing like an angel alongside his current partner Naraku. Naraku let his dark curly wavy flow down his back. He wore silver pants and vest with a white top. They looked like the perfect contrasting pair. They were leaning on each other as they walked over her way.

"How is the little miko doing?" Naraku smoothly asked his deep voice filled with arrogance. His bright red eyes judged her.

Kagome sent a dazzling smile, "I am doing quite well and how are you doing, hanyou? She loved pointing out his biggest fault.

Tension increased between the two. Sesshomaru stood calmly not deeming to take a side.

Naraku nuzzled Sesshomaru and answered smirking, "I am a fantastic time. Let's go somewhere more private Sesshy."

Kagome gagged. She watched speechless as the two went off to Sesshomaru's room.

"I think it's time I acted like one of the boys." Kagome barked, grabbing the beer from Sango's hand and chugged it down.

"Like one of the boys" She restated as she wandered off back into the dancing mass uncaring what would happen that night.

* * *

So …that was a bit more. I am not sure if people will like it. If there are mistake I apologize, but I don't have a beta reader checking me. Anyone can give suggestions about what the next should happen next; I like to have a little more interaction between the reader and story. Eventually I will incorporate more characters. In addition, sorry if I spelled anything wrong, I really suck as spelling. I really am on a writing kick I wrote this story in two days so far… I think I deserve some pocky


	3. Kings and Queens

So I have been writing **too much** as of late. But this story is just abounding in my mind. Its like the plot bunny mating season in my mind ... *inserts shivers*

I maybe addicted to writing this story...

* * *

Kagome sauntered through crowd, trying to find a quite space. Everyone parted as she passed; she was part of Sesshomaru's group, the elite untouchables. She laughed; she was his maid, his secretary, barely a friend. But, every party they Jakotsu dolled her up, she wasn't the façade of the pretty girl. She was average, hard working medical student, but no one noticed her other than when she was presented by Sesshomaru.

"Jak, get ya again?" A voice boomed from a darken corner of the hallway. She could see Bankotsu's smile beaming while holding out a fresh can towards her.

"You have no idea." She sat down beside him. His white outfit again reminded her of Sesshomaru. She gulped down the contents of the can. A frown marred her face.

Bankotsu laughed, "You weren't expecting I would offer a Coke were you." He patted her back, and then leaned against wall sipping on his can.

Kagome eagerly drank; she knew that getting plastered would not help her situation. "You know, this totally ruin's your bad boy image. By the way where are the rest of your brothers?" She chuckled enjoying the break from drama.

"Suikotsu is still working at the hospital, it maybe his shift in the emergency room tonight, Kyokotsu is lumbering around here somewhere. Renkotsu and Ginkotsu are probably off playing a game somewhere. You know that ever since that chemistry lab accident that Mukotsu is not allowed around here." He replied playfully

"Sesshomaru totally should not have thrown a fit like that, I mean it was bad enough he failed the class for causing noxious gas but to be a social outcast cause of it was too brutal." Kagome answered bring her legs up towards her chest and leaned her chin on her knees.

Bankotsu laughed toasting, "Here to the ice king, to really does have a stick shoved up his-"

Kagome's glare ended his cheer.

"I think I am going for a walk. I need some fresh air to clear my head." Kagome stated passing her drink to Bankotsu. She stood up and slunk down the halls, she got to her room and sighed as she went to her room and changed. Instead of the elaborate dress, she wore a black tee and black skinny jeans. She slipped out of the heels and changed to into black socks.

"Back to being me." She croaked. Her fairytale princess persona vanished with the dress.

After changing, she was able to slip between the gyrating students easily. When she finally encountered the fresh air, she smiled and stretched. She happily walked along the silent streets. She saw a cute couple gently holding hands as they walked down the street. For a moment she wondered what he life would be like without Sesshomaru's influence.

She had to stop and crouch down as tears ran down her face, "Why the fuck do I have to love you some much."

A gentle hand on her shoulder jolted her. She abruptly turned her head around. A gentle smiling old woman still wearing scrubs smiled at her. "What troubles you little one?"

Kagome could not help smiling, "Like most women, a man troubles me."

"How about I take you to a snack and as a woman with a lot of experience on life and men maybe I could help you,-" She offered her hand to help Kagome up.

"It's Kagome. And you are?" Kagome stated her sense calming down finally.

"Dr. Kaede. And you look like you could you some hot chocolate and some cake. And I know the perfect little place." The old woman smiled a pleasant smile. Her grandmotherly presence comforted Kagome as she led Kagome down a couple of winding streets to a little diner.

As Kagome enjoyed the most delicious strawberry shortcake she had ever had, bravely asked, "Dr. Kaede could you mentor me?"

"Ah, I knew I could sense a medical student in you." Kaede smiled her deep laugh lines grew more pronounced. "If you are at the Children's Hospital on Monday evening at 8 pm on the dot we will talk more." The older woman comment placing money for the two cakes and drinks on the table as she wandered out back into the darkness.

Kagome snipped at her hot chocolate, when her phone rang, she picked up and automatically answered, "Don't worry I am not dead Sango."

"I am pleased to know that you are indeed living but this Sesshomaru am not the would be demon slayer." Sesshomaru's rich tone resonated through the phone. She instinctively clenched her legs together.

"Why are you calling me? I have already arranged for a cleaning service to have the apartment in order by tomorrow afternoon." Kagome breathlessly stated, tension rang through her body.

Over the phone she heard him growl and then answer, "With your vanish act, the party had to be abruptly cut short, and I had to send Jaken out looking for you. Even with its untimely end, the party was still superb. Now return."

"No, what if I am busy." Kagome angrily retorted. "I think I will let you and Naraku have some more alone time you both are craving."

"Do not test me, bitch." Sesshomaru commanded. She could visualize the red bleeding into his eyes and his fangs elongating as his beast rose up against her challenge.

"Remember, I maybe a bitch but I am not your bitch." She yelled interrupting the quite atmosphere of the diner. Before he could answer her, Kagome close her phone terminating the call.

Chest heaving she tried to reign in her anger. Her miko powers danced on her skin. An elder man came by, picked up the money and placed a new hot chocolate and slice of cake, "This is on the house, it is obvious you need it."

A blush crept over her face and she could only manage to whisper a meek "Thank you." She opened her phone again; she hit her speed dial for Sango's phone. Kagome prayed that she answered.

"Moshi moshi" Sango's worried voice clearly rang through the phone.

"It's me, would you mind if I crashed at your and Miroku's place for a while, secretly of course." Kagome pleaded.

"Fine, from the way Sesshomaru is tearing up the place I can imagine why. He went berserk and partial transformed, he even attacked Naraku when he tried to comfort him. I'm would be worried what would happen if you stayed there." Sango answered.

"You're the best. I have no idea what going on with Fluffy-sama." Kagome lied beautifully, she almost convinced herself.

"Well we are going to have to be very sneaky to accomplish this. I feel like a rebel smuggling you around." Sango giggled.

"Down with King Fluffy!" Kagome cheered. "Luckily I don't have any classes with him really and I don't feel like attending any more lectures I have too much to study more." Kagome happily nearly sang.

"I will see you at the apartment." Sango chirped.

"Till then." Kagome reaffirmed before ending the call. She quickly finished the food in front of her and graciously thanked the workers in the tiny diner. Kagome definitely decided she would start frequenting the tiny homey place. It was the opposite of Sesshomaru's rich taste more like what she preferred.

Walking to Sango's place, she enjoyed the soft stillness of the sleeping city. Luckily, she threw up a barrier around herself before she passed their, his apartment. Kagome could sense the beast raging stories above her. However, what surprised her most was that the only light on was in her room. Her phone vibrated and she opened it revealing a text from Jakotsu.

Power couple Sesshoraku is OVER O_O

Naraku is bawling and Sesshomaru gone feral! OxO

Whr r u?

Kagome simply closed her phone and sprinted towards Sango's place. Her feet did not stop until she had run up all of the four flights of stairs and skidded in front of the Sango's door. Kagome banged on the door; she did not stop until it flung open with a disgruntled Miroku answered it. He was bundled up in a fluffy blanket with a simple cold preventing him from attendance from the party, so he had entertained himself by dipping into Sango's ice cream stash and romantic comedies.

"Sango told me, get your ass in here." He stuffily answered still clutching a pint of peppermint ice cream to his chest.

"Thanks, I really need a place to crash." Kagome answered pushing past him and flopping on the couch.

"The entire campus was nearly put on alert with your vanishing act, even I here in quarantined heard about it. Sesshomaru hadn't gotten this angry since Inuyasha hid the Tensaiga… He likes you on a tight leash." Miroku commented dryly.

Kagome fluffed a pillow behind her, "He is a possessive beast. All he wants his me to be a personal slave and for him to be worshiped by everyone." She vented.

"And you would willing be his slave if he gave you a little once in awhile." Miroku commented sipping on a juice box.

"Is it that obvious?" Kagome whined.

Miroku shrugged, "No I am just talented with sensing sexual tension and when I knew you were doing Inuyasha and you still were tense plus your mindless following to the 'king' I figured it out and then I _questioned_ Sango."

Kagome sighed. Well I need to sleep cause this has been to stressful. There should be a law against this much drama. She curled up and gently drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The smell of pancakes woke her; she happily slid off the couch. She checked her phone there were voice and text messages. She half-listened to her voicemail before deleting it. The text ranged from Jakotsu, Inuyasha, to Sesshomaru. She eagerly scrolled down to read the ones from Sesshomaru because it was a surprise that he actually texted someone other than for sexual favors.

His texts followed along the lines of: return now, I will find you, you cannot hide Kagome, I will contact the police, I will inform your mother.

"Gawd, he is such a drama queen." Kagome muttered.

The text from Jakotsu read something like can I take part in your rebellion, I bought cute shoes, if you get a sex change I will do you, I just got laid so should you, Text me.

Inuyasha's were about one thing: I miss you, are you ready for a little bit of demon, kikyo really means nothing…

"Men!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Only one present at this time," Miroku chimed in from in front of the stove, "Your pancakes are ready."

"You should eat them before I do." Sango threatened as she finished the last of her once giant stack.

"Fine, and we need to go shopping, luckily I still have Sesshomaru's Black Credit Card." Kagome stated before diving in the pancakes.

Shopping on Sesshomaru's dime was very therapeutic. Kagome gazed at herself in a short breezy summer dress. It was a dark blue that complemented her eyes. Sango was currently browsing the store looking for cute tops and tight jeans for Kagome to wear.

"You look absolutely terrible," Kagura, sneered walking toward her. "But I wonder if Sesshomaru knows where you are and what you're doing." She was wearing a mini skirt and low cut halter with black heels.

Kagome turned around and faced her and retorted, "I wonder if your pimp, opps, your brother, Naraku knows the same about you. I mean it's a little early for street walking."

"At least I can do better than a flea bitten half-breed." Kagura huffed while walking off.

Kagome hollered after, "I cannot help that I take charity cases."

Sango appeared behind her with a large stack of clothes, "Try these on fast… you know that this is going to be around campus soon and that means Sesshomaru coming down to drag your ass back probably by the hair.

Kagome went into the dressing room and changed back into her clothes, grabbed Sango, a couple pairs of racy underwear. She stormed to the store counter.

"I'm taking all of it," She commanded in a haughty tone that would have impressed Sesshomaru and handed the card over. The frightened cashier rung up all the clothes, as fast as possible, and blubbered while handing Kagome her bags.

Looking back at Sango she whispered, "Let's get out of here before the Kings and Queens arrive." She quickly sprinted off to Sango's parked car.

"Ya especially those Queens." Sango sighed before she followed her petite friend.

* * *

There is drama in Sesshomaru's kingdom O.O oh no! I think the next chapter will be from Sesshomaru's perspective. I wonder who I will have Kagome try and start a relationship with Inuyasha, Hojo, Koga? I realized I was spelling people's names wrong and I am soooo sorry. Thanks for all the people who reviewed and more importantly thank everyone for reading this.

m_ _m

(this is am emoticon of me bowing in thanks)


	4. When You We're Young

D.i.S.c.L.a.I.m.E.r

I am too poor to afford anything more than manga and anime

Most of this chapter will focus on Sesshomaru. Giving an insight into his side though these kind of chapters will be rare because this is more focused on Kagome. And I wonder if next chapter I should give a little citrus taste whether lime or lemon…

* * *

His clawed hands clutched at her tiny comforter he had wrapped around him. His beast raged at the surface. His chosen bitch had defied his claim. Her words had stung, sending him into a deep depression and leaving only his inner beast to cope with the world. His body called for her, but he knew she would always deny him. She would rather settle on his mentally and physically handicapped half-brother.

Visions of Kagome writhing in ecstasy under those feeble hanyou hands made him sick.

He longed for her supple, soft body she flaunted in front of him always. It had been long since he had partaken in female companionship, more than a century in fact, because female youkai would only try to big their claws to into his flesh but his title. Male youkai held the same degree of beauty and were more agreeable to open relationships. He swore off females when his great father broke his mating bond with his honorable mother for a pathetic whining human princess. Izayoi, how he hated that repulsive slut, after learning that even with her bastard child she would never rise to be Lady of the West by Inu no Tashio, she had tried her hand at seducing him.

The scene of his father's mistress naked lounging on his furs and pillows still angered him to this day. Her belly was swollen with Inuyasha. He remembered dragging her back to her father's castle and letting the humans imprison her till her death. Inu no Tashio hated him for it, but it was the only way to protect their honor. His mother had still not forgiven Inu no Tashio for the taint upon the scared mating bond. Neither had Sesshomaru, and each of his lurid liaisons with male youkai, hanyou, and rare occasion human dashed Inu no Tashio's dreams of seeing a grandchild with claim to the Western throne. Inuyasha had as a young pup accidentally angered a miko causing him to slumber in an ageless sleep till one day Kagome had come up and pulled off the enchantment.

Sesshomaru smiled remembering the day he first saw Kagome. She was so very young, three perhaps, her eyes bright and shining with childlike innocence. Her soul cleansed everything it touched, her miko powers natural in tune with the healing powers of nature. He could sense the ancient Shikon deep within her in flesh. He knew from that day he would want to have Kagome under his control. However, at the time he thought nothing on abandoning his passionate affairs. Years passed and he thought nothing of the tiny miko until he met her again their freshmen year of college. She was on the cusp of womanhood, and her beauty captured his beast's attention and called for him to dominate her as an alpha would his bitch in the middle of the freshmen orientation. Luckily enough she seemed eager to follow his rule, but not bend to his power. However, she had clearly stated she was happy he was unashamed of his choice of partners and fully supported him.

He went through men faster than usual with her around, nothing seemed to sate the sexual desires of his beast. Not when the one it begged and whined to claim, showed no sexual interest in him.

Sesshomaru curled up on her bed. Nuzzling her pillow laced with her heavenly scent. His prized pet had left him. He felt no reason to live other than to hunt her down and force Kagome into her rightful place. But seeing as he did not want to suffer purification to his most important part of his body he resigned himself to moping.

"Jaken," he called for the imp he knew was in the apartment trying to fix the damages he had caused in his outbursts.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" The tiny kappa screamed flapping through the halls. "The apartment is almost put together again and I have sent out searchers for Kagome."

"This Sesshomaru requires new clothing… and makeup…" He morosely whined, "I need black, leather, tight pants, sweaters, studded accessorizes, boots, converses, and black liner and lipstick. Get the highest quality possible, just because I am depressed I will not be in anything not perfect."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken sounded off bowing his head thumping against the floor, "Your father called, he needs you to come in and help with the company.

"I will visit him after you deliver the requested items." Sesshomaru lazily commented not caring to place any energy with arguing.

"I am sure she will return." Jaken tried to comfort the depressed demon dog.

A snarling red eyes fangs bared face was his only answer before the kappa bolted from the room, afraid for his life.

_Kamis why did you gift me with such an angel only to have her flaunt herself with other men and refuse me_.

Sesshomaru fell into a catatonic state staring towed a smiling picture of Kagome that stood on her desk opposite from her bed. He was like this till Jaken returned with the requested items.

He dressed slowly he slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans that flew low on his waist, a black and grey sweater that showed off every muscle in his arms and torso, he added two black and silver belts, a black armband on each wrist, and a black choker. He gently applied the eye liner heavy and smudged it out bigger even more emphasis on his golden eyes, and he applied a light coat of the black sheer lipstick giving him a completely dark look. He looked over at Kagome's stash of nail pocalish and grabbed the black.

He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked like a fallen angel, like the dark demon he was. He slipped into some sneakers and headed out to his Tesla motors convertible, it was all white so his new appearance drastically stood out against it.

"Inu no Tashio, you required the presence of this Sesshomaur?" He sighed entering the presidential office leaning his lanky frame on the door.

Inu no Tashio looked up from his work and barked, "Why the hell aren't you in a suit we need to go to a board meeting and you aren't the vice-president in training for nothing."

Sesshomaru flipped his hair and looked down at the nail polish dwelling on Kagome, "My appearance has nothing to deal with my negotiations skills, I never lose."

"It's not your skills but the entire business world was finally overlooking your sexuality, and now you pull this stunt like a little girl." Inu no Tashio growled angry with his rouge son, and angry that he needed his son's help.

Sesshomaru's eye bled red, "Who I fuck as nothing to do with business, that it merely an transaction of another kind."

Inu no Tashio laughed, "Must you always be so cold?"

"Well I learned it from Mother…" he snarled.

"That all happened when you wer're young haven't gotten over that yet?" Inu no Tashio sighed… his hung held in shame.

Sesshomaru disregarded what his father said, leaving he motioned for his father to follow him, "Let us be off, I feel the urge to crush someone's spirt today."

* * *

This is a tiny chapter dealing with more of Sesshomaru's background and his thoughts. Sesshomaru has gone emo! He is like a dog when their favorite person has disappeared. And just a warning there will be an entire chapter that will be a song based … I wonder if anyone can guess the song ^w^. Thanks for the positive response to the story! With how out there this story prompt is I was expecting a couple of flames . And maybe I should get a beta reader, cause I really suck at catching my mistakes till after I post the chapter, I have delayed editing skills.

And its official I am addicted to writing this…


	5. Telephone Line

**Gomen nasai **

**I was away from my computer for a little bit; therefore, writing was a fail. I know that I should have a beta reader but I am too lazy to find one so there are probably lots of mistakes _**

**

* * *

**

Kagome's school day drugged on without the constant tasks from Sesshomaru. Though his constant texts about how much trouble she would be once he found where she was and how she was staying with as she avoided him, annoyed her greatly. She tapped her pencil and gazed up at the clock in the large classroom.

"Only a couple more hours… only a couple …" She whined, hitting her head against the desk. She could not force herself to pay attention to the ramblings of her professor not when she had a real hospital waiting for her.

Sunday had been torturous, Kagome tried to avoid anything that reminded her of Sesshomaru. However, when you love someone that it consumes your very soul, this task is impossible. Clouds reminded her of the one time she had seen Sesshomaru's pelt, the sun his eyes, the white of walls of the apartment his favorite color and hair, and the TV was filled of stories about him. Each thing reminded her like a punch to her stomach that she would never have him … she could never …

Tears leaked from her eyes, making her blue eyes sparkle in the light, she bit her lip. She looked down at her paper. Instinctively, her hand had sketched chibis of Sesshomaru all over her Anatomy notes. A smile crept onto her face as she spotted one that looked like he was proposing.

The chime of the bell jolted her from her melancholy ponderings.

"Tokyo Children's Hospital … here I come!" She chirped as she shoved her books into her messenger bag. Her feet raced automatically to the subway station. She quickly slid her card into the gateway and barely stopped to pull it out of the machine. Kagome fumbled around as she darted between people struggling to make it the correct line in time for the next train. Luckily, she was able to jump into the wide doorway before the door slide shut and the train speed off.

Closing her eyes, she took a brief nap.

Images of Sesshomaru seemed to burn in her vision. His cold eyes warmed, his stern face morphed into a happy smile, his hands reached for her. Kagome smiled and tried to fall deeper into her fantasy until the intercom announced her stop.

Grudgingly, she exited and strolled to the hospital entrance, taking her time trying to bring back her daydream. The bright, sterile sight of waiting room vanquished all her previous thoughts of Sesshomaru.

"Hello, I am Kagome Higurashi checking in." She smiled to the frazzled nurse behind the cluttered counter.

The nurse glanced down at a clipboard, then her fingers flew across the keyboard before responding, "Ah, Doctor Kaede has down medical student Kagome Higurashi volunteer/internship. May I see some identification?"

Kagome reached down into her bag and pulled out her student id. "Will this do?" She replied overly excited.

The nurse glanced, snorted a bit, and then went back to her computer, "Could you look right here?" The nurse asked before Kagome heard a loud click. The nurse busied herself with computer again and then finally responded to Kagome, "Here is a card that will allow you into the wards that Doctor Kaede has authorized and the hospital, now leave so I deal with people who need my help." The nursed handed her the card without sparing Kagome a glance.

"Alrighty," Kagome sneered grabbing the card.

She wandered down the hall enthralled by all of the medical charts and hum of the medical center.

"There you are," Kaede came up from behind her, "I need some help with a girl in critical condition."

Kagome innate nurturing nature responded following Kaede without a second thought. Seeing the tiny girl hooked up to so machines caused her heart to clench.

"What happened to her?" Kagome questioned.

Kaede looked Kagome with her one good eye, "The cover story is a construction accident, but since you are a miko you obviously know about youkai … the poor child somehow stumbled into the wolf demon sanctuary during one of their tournaments. In their animal forms, they attacked blindly before they realized what they were attacking."

Kagome wandered next to the child, placing her hand on the child's forehead, and started to transfer some of her limited healing power to the suffering child, focusing on her internal wounds. "So much pain for someone so little…" she murmured. Standing up she recognized a familiar ki.

She left the room and walked up, "How are you doing, Koga?"

The wolf demon currently leaning against a wall pushed off and responded, "Fucking fantastic. How is my woman doing?"

"Koga…. We have been through this before. Also, your wolves attacked a child don't you feel guilty at all?"

Koga's dark blue eyes glared down at her, "That was our territory and the human government know to keep people out of it when we are rough-housing. It's the human child fault for wandering in and do humans feel guilty for killing off all of the non-demonic wolves. We accidently maul one human child, your kind went on a mass genocide against my brethren."

Kagome tried to stutter a response.

"Don't worry though, I still want you as my woman, you're different than most humans." Koga joked stalking closer to her, "when are you doing to leave the domestic dog trash for something a little more wild?" He loomed over her seductively.

Kagome smirked, "I will have you know that Inuyasha and I are on a break and I am moved out of Sesshomaru's apartment. So I have been taking a rest from canines. I was thinking about getting my Boyou from my mother…"

Koga lip snarled at the mention of a feline. "I think we both know pussies only make you happy for a little while." He teased.

Kagome looked him in the eyes, "Oh we do?" She laughed and began to push him out of the ICU, "How about we talk about this later."

Koga sauntered scoffing, "See ya, but we won't be _talking_."

Kaede sighed walking up to Kagome, "Your healing powers are very crude we need to train them properly, and for a miko, youkai are strangely attracted to you."

Kagome responded seriously, "It's because I am the Shikon Miko. My power is addicting to them, though not many are powerful enough to sense it. Nonetheless, they are drawn to me. And I haven't been trained really in those arts, I been trained in defensive techniques."

"Ah, that indeed explains your current condition. Nonetheless, we will start immediate on your lessons. Restoration is one of the greatest things a miko can provide to the world, much better than merely protecting." Kaede mumbled as she returned to the rounds, beckoning Kagome to follow.

Kagome faced dazzled with a hopeful smile. The prospect of learning made all of the drama disappear from her mind. Happily, she scrambled after Kaede.

The little child's heaving chest slowed, her body slowly recovering. Her large eyes fluttered open for a second and a tiny, unnoticed, barely audible whisper slipped from between her lips and all of the machinery before the darkness reclaimed her, " Where is Ri-?"

The hours flew by as Kagome help Kaede healed a wide variety of wounds. Even in the rush of the Emergency Room she felt confident and happy, things she had not felt in a long time. Finally, when the rounds were done, Kaede and Kagome sat quietly in her office, mediating.

"Do you feel the dark energy of the suffering around you, do you feel the power of healing?" Kaede asked in a haunting voice.

"Hai," Kagome whispered afraid to speak to loud to break her concentration.

Kaede began tending to a large chest in front of her. "Modern medicine, ancient herbs and power can overcome any disease and that darkness." She stated her one good eyes sending Kagome a serious stare.

Breathlessly, returning from her meditation, she breathlessly murmured, "I understand."

Suddenly Kikyo busted through the door, "No! You are not allowed to have her as a mentor!" she growled her face snarling like a feral cat. And her clothes looking if she was vacuumed s

Kaede sighed and looked up at Kikyo's unnecessary intrusion. "I believe I am allowed to chose who I mentor. And since you are studying to become a nurse and not a doctor and your miko skills have been tainted by your selfish ways so I refuse to waste my time on you. Go see Tsubaki I believe you to will be quite the pair.

"I deserve the best and my powers are thousand times better than that retard." Kikyo sneered.

Kagome sighed gathering her things, "Kikyo I don't have time for your self-absorbed thoughts. I have too much work to do to deal with you."

"I'll tell Sesshomaru were here." Kikyo threatened.

Kagome laughed while leaving, "Like he would believe you, kinky hoe."

Kikyo stood red faced her anger boiling as Kagome elegantly walked out to of the hospital. Kaede called security about Kikyo.

The sun was beginning to rise and the fresh morning rejuvenated her. Jakotsu sending her a text abruptly interrupted her reverie; the vibration shook her bag. Grasping her phone she quickly glanced at it.

**Sesshomaru is emo …**

**its sooo yummy **

**w I took a pic for you to have **_**fun**_** with ;P **

Kagome slowly opened the attached picture file. Her knees gave out for a second while heat flushed her body.

"Damn …" She breathlessly moaned. Then she looked down at his hands and realized, "that ass went through my stuff…"

She huffed and started marching in when she realized a familiar figure across the street lounging on a bench staring at the stars.

Crossing the street she asked, "Why are you still here, Koga?"

His dark blue eyes reflected the stars as he answered, "Two reasons, to make sure you are safe and I have a duty to protect that little girl for the honor of my pack." He laid on the bench his legs dangling over one side.

Kagome crouched down to be eyelevel with him and sweetly cooed, "You know Ayame is worried about you. But, you should know that I am perfectly fine and the little girl is getting better." She brushed some of the hair from his face.

She could only think about the differences between the ookami and inu demon. The contrasts, she couldn't lie that she liked Sesshomaru better.

"She might be worried but I don't want her, I want you." Koga admitted; a boyish smile transformed his face to have a childlike innocence.

Kagome hide her dread at the statement. Her body still throbbed with desire for Sesshomaru. She rashly decided something, "Hey Koga …"

"Ya" he rolled onto his side to look at her.

Kagome couldn't look him in the eye, she chose to look at the stars instead. For a moment, she imagined that it was Sesshomaru lounging before her and blurted out, "Let's go out Friday…"

Koga gave her a questioning look, "As friends?"

"No…" Kagome partial moaned; her want for Sesshomaru was too much. Her body called out for him.

Koga face light up and he passionately grasped her and brutally kissed her.

Kagome only imagined it was Sesshomaru as she eagerly kissed back.

Neither of them noticed Kikyo snapping a picture on her phone of the two in the heated embrace.

Koga made sure his hands didn't wander anywhere than her hair and her beautiful swanlike neck that seemed to beg him to mark her.

Kagome fingers clawed at his shoulders.

Kikyo sent the picture to Sesshomaru's "public" cell. She knew because of Kagome's disappearance he would check. She silently laughed evilly. She then text any male contact she had, she needed some "attention" after seeing the heated kiss.

Curled on Kagome's bed, Sesshomaru laid motionless. When his second iphone rang he extended out one of his long lithe limbs to elegantly grab it.

"Fuck no…" He gutturally growled his eyes bright red and his face partial transformed. He would not lose her to another pack. She was his. He would be her only alpha. He would be the only one to dominate her. He would kill the mangy ookami. He would have her, he would take her: violently, passionately, and everywhere. And she would love it, because she was created by the Kamis to be his.

He reached into his pocket and dialed her phone. He had to hear her voice.

Kagome clutched onto Koga with her eyes closed, her frustration had not been alleviated. She wanted to cry, she felt like she was drowning and her air was Sesshomaru. Her phone rang out "Are The One" by the presents and she quickly hit ignore call because she knew she would not have the strength to keep her from begging for him to take her like bitch had been acting if she heard he even breathe.

"You better get some sleep you have classes tomorrow." Koga stated concerned.

At that moment knew she loved Koga like she loved Souta, but she had to break her addiction to Sesshomaru and she could trust Koga.

"Hello? Have you been alright …?" Sesshomaru stated to her voicemail. He quickly stopped and ended to call, he had to manage his dignity. He was the alpha after all. "You will be mine little miko, not even the power of the Shikon in you can stop my adamant will…"

* * *

**ご免**

**I finally wrote more. Phew!**

**I am making it parallel the series somewhat. Though, I don't know if I will make Sesshomaru lose an arm cause two hands are better than one. Ya my story is very warped but that's how I roll lol. Hope the characters aren't too OOC**

**Moreover, do people like my avatar because I drew it? **

**Okay poll should the next chapter involve: baseball, karaoke, Noh, Kyoto or cosplay?**


	6. Centerfield

Kagome's fingers drifted between the hangers. Languorously, she gazed down at the racks of garments. Nothing seemed to capture her attention.

"Why do you have get something new?" Sango whined as she grudgingly trudged behind Kagome sifting as she went.

"Well, I am not sure it's appropriate to wear _that_ while with Koga." She sighed gesturing; her hopes for finding anything rapidly dwindled.

Sango flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, "Why, I mean it's just Sailor Moon in her Serenity form…"

Kagome spun to face her and glared, "Sesshomaru's symbol is the moon, a **crescent moon** on top of that. I loved wearing that costume because it made me feel like **his** princess. Like I was claimed by him and at any moment he would whisk me away to his moon palace." Her eyes sparkled at her dream and a blush covered her face.

Sango rolled her eyes as a little blood dripped from Kagome's nose. "Kami, you're an addict for him aren't you."

Kagome merely nodded as she imagined Sesshomaru pounding into her with moonlight drenching both of their bodies allowing them to glisten in the night. Suddenly, Sango's slap awoke her to the reality before she screamed Sesshomaru's name in ecstasy.

Kagome whimpered at the tension lingering in her body; her body _wept_ for Sesshomaru.

"Personally I think don't think you should be looking for substitutes, you won't be happy with anything less than him-" Sango grumbled flipping through the hangers.

"You better not be talking about that filthy ookami!" Jakotsu screamed appearing out of one of the racks of clothing. "Kagome don't let that ugly thing get inside of you!"

Kagome huffed, diving back into the costumes, "I don't see how you get to decide whose dick I chose to fuck." A blank stare appeared on her face.

Sango giggled at Jakotsu berating Kagome and Kagome fuming at Jakotsu.

Jakotsu petted his braid, while he popped his hip to one side. He wore a cute summery dress that was a mixture of pastel blue and purple.

"I am an expert and I believe I can tell which ones are suitable for my dear little princess." Jakotsu sated seriously pinching Kagome's cheek.

Sango interrupted, "Why do you have boobs right now?" She couldn't help but stare at them.

Jakotsu's face lit up, "Don't they looks so nice, I had these silicon babies modeled after Kagome's. Though the real ones look better, they are a wonderful copy aren't they!" He squealed, grabbing his fake breasts. "Do I look like a real girl?"

Kagome and Sango glanced between each other, trying to decide. As they inspected, they realized that Jakotsu looked phenomenal. His strong bone structure and muscles only lent the appearance of an Amazon queen. Each let loose a sigh of desperation, why did Jakotsu make a better woman than they did.

"They look completely fine. Now would you get your skinny ass over here and help me find a costume." Kagome growled out in frustration. She really had test she should be studying for not getting ready for a pointless date.

Jakotsu fluttered over to her side and began to browse, "Looks like someone is still needs a good fuck. At this rate, you need to take this into your own hands …if you won't maul the demon attached to the certain penis you are craving." He nearly sang.

"Could you be cruder?" Sango muttered her face stained red, "At least Miroku is more vague when talks about that kind of stuff."

Kagome completely ignored their comments and continued to look for a costume. She couldn't tell them that she was looking for a costume that would gain the biggest rise out of Sesshomaru. On the downside, getting a rise out of him would also likely mean a rise from Koga and Inuyasha.

"OMG I see pink, move you hags!" Jakotsu screamed diving over three racks of clothing. His limbs clawed through the massive garments. After 5 minutes, a lone hand rose above the piles of costumes. It held a cute adorable pink puffy dress.

"I think that's perfect" Kagome commented grabbing the dress from Jakotsu. She happily skipped to the cashier. She whipped out some yen and placed it in the small basket as she waved for Sango and Jakotsu to follow her.

Jakotsu whimpered as he followed, "That was meant to be for me…"

Sango sent him a small questioning look.

"So what if I pulled out her exact size. In my mind, my body looks like hers. Don't give me that look you dirty dominatrix. Your whip doesn't scare or excite me!" Jakotsu cooed as he sashayed toward Kagome. Sango body shook with anger and embarrassment as her face flushed.

"Can you help me get ready for Friday?" Kagome asked looking up to him with sparkling big blue eyes.

Sango snickered. She smirked her anger flowing away from her body.

Jakotsu tried to be strong but his will broke as soon as he looked in her eyes, "FINE, but no doing it with Koga. I am not wasting my talents on that beast." He shivered.

"Even your wigs?" Kagome pressed him further.

"Fine …" He muttered.

"And you will help Sango too?" She knew she would get the answer she wanted.

"Yes, as long as I get another bra." Jakotsu bargained.

Kagome nodded begrudgingly. Jakotsu squealed in happiness and scooped up both girls and the costume while screaming, "MAKEUP TIME!"

Kagome sat out front of the stadium. She should have known the ookami would be incredibly late. Trying to look as cute as possible and trying not be identified at the risk of Sesshomaru appearing before she had the excuse of Koga's presence for being so extremely aroused. Her nipples and clit ached against the white lace underwear Jakotsu had picked out.

"I have got to stop thinking about him… I am a grown, mature, woman and I am the master of my own life." She chanted. Though, the usage of the word master only caused her to imagine Sesshomaru teasing her body with his mononoke while she was blindfolded and gagged. "When did I get so depraved…" She whined running her fingers through the short pink wig.

"You smell awesome," Koga commented throwing her arms around her his nose buried at the crook of her neck. Her entire body went rigid, as if someone dumped her into an ice bath. "Why aren't you dressed like Pikachu? I told you I was going to be Ash?" He whined.

She sent a small glance to the demon behind her. He managed a decent attempt at the character. His long unruly hair caused him to look slightly odd with it bulging from the red baseball cap. "Cause I felt the urge to be something cuter." She stated emotionless.

"But you are a cat girl?" Koga chuckled flicking at her black cat ears, "Cats aren't cute they are nasty." He stated his lip snarling when he thought of cats running around him.

Kagome threw him off her. "Well I wanted to wear this, so shut up unless you want another person as your date." She growled, glaring, as she made her way to the entrance of the baseball stadium, walking under the banner for the theme day "COSPLAY DAY."

Koga muttered under his breath as he followed Kagome who was dressed as Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. She looked adorable dressed up in the pink Lolita dress that hugged her body with its corset top. Her appearance screamed for a man to have their way with her; Koga just hoped that male was he. Her swaying black tail mesmerized him.

Walking toward her seat, she spotted Sesshomaru in his private box, where she had always been beside him. She fiddled with her skirt as she fought the urge to run to him.

Sesshomaru looked perfect, dressed as Father Abel Nightroad from Trinity Blood. He managed to mask his facial markings and the costume was correct to the smallest detail. However, she doubted he would appearance in anything less than pristine. He looked absolutely ethereal.

Kagome in midst of her pondering she began to shuffle closer to the box, trying to gaze upon his face, she feel like commoner peeking at a prince. He looked so regal yet morose. Sadness seemed unfamiliar on his majestic features. Her feet stopped moving when she noticed the person on his left. Dressed in a long red, yellow, white, and black kimono perched Naraku. He straightened his inky hair and let it flow loose down his body. The cretin even wore strategically placed makeup. Naraku arrogantly held his head high as he sat next to Sesshomaru his rouged lips twisting in a smirk. As he lounged, trying to lean against Sesshomaru while he sipped on some sake from a shallow cup.

"They look like an empirical couple. Don't they?" A snide voice jolted Kagome cause her feet to halt abruptly.

Kagome twirled around, her costume billowing out as she did, causing it to expose her thighs. "I wouldn't say that exactly, Kagura. Your brother always looks like a slumlord. And did the outfit not come in a big enough size for you because you are missing your top." She sweetly dissed.

Kagura faced turned red, "I guess you won't know what something sexy should look like. I mean you look like a little girl." She sneered. "Aren't I right, Kikyo and Yura?"

"Well I am not trying to be look like a prostitute, I mean like what the hell were you thinking going with Lust, Faye Valentine, and a bunny girl. I went with a happy pure character." Kagome retorted.

Kikyo stepped forward she was Lust, "You dress as childish as you act. You are so pathetic you barely count as a woman. You are so atrocious."

"Oh really, cause dressing as a slut really sends out the feminist message, why don't you just wear a sign that says your prices." Kagome growled, "Moreover, I don't care what those two queens do. It's a fucking free country and I don't give a damn."

Sango muttered, "Gawd someone needs so medication cause I know they are caring some nastiness. STD alert." She was wearing her ever classic Sailor Jupiter garb as she wandered to stand beside Kagome.

Yura sneered crossing her arms over her tiny yellow costume, her red jacket falling off her shoulders. "Oh really, you bitches are just jealous that we can keep men satisfied." She flipped her hair.

"Oh really indeed. And I can keep Miroku plenty happy, just cause I am not a skank doesn't mean anything about our sexual life." She growled in Yura's face.

Suddenly a powder blue steak landed from a level above them. "In the name of good fashion taste I will defeat you." Jakotsu bellowed playing with his blonde pigtailed wig. And then he twirled and slapped Kagura in the face.

"Fag, what the hell did I do to you!" Kagura screamed holding her bloody lip.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, "You went with one of the most stereotypical degrading costumes …. And look terrible. Duh." He stated looking at his French manicure.

Kikyo started to release some of her rekei and Kagome instinctively did the same. In an instant the girls (including Jakotsu) attacked each other. They became a mass of flying hands and feet. Yura scratched everything she could reach. Sango started punching and elbowing everything in sight. Kikyo and Kagome faced off powers crackling as the brawled rolling on the concrete floor. Jakotsu started to basically annihilated Kagura. People started to crowd around and cheer.

The massive people gathering caught the attention of the pair sitting in the box seats. Naruku leaked his dark energy at sight of his family being dishonored at Kagura being beaten. Sesshomaru tried to keep his beast at bay watching Kagome engaged in battle called for him to rally for her defense. He could feel his body wanting to partially transform.

Miroku ended two of the brawls as he threw two sutas on Yura and Kagura immobilizing them. He then proceeded to pull Sango off of her victim. She eagerly twined her body around his.

"Why am I not surprised that you decided be one of the biggest perverts, really you had to be Kakashi." Sango sighed. She felt his hands creep down to her bottom. She smirked slightly, she let him to have a two second of a feel before she slapped him across the face as she feigned anger.

"Totally worth it…" He muttered.

Kagome had Kikyo in neck hold and was depraving her of oxygen. She could feel Kikyo to start to lose mobility and her struggles become weaker. Once she noticed Kikyo stopped fighting Kagome released her.

"I have to go clean up." Kagome muttered straightening her appearance. She glared at Jakotsu who managed not to mess up his Bubbles costume.

"Dang it I missed the fight," They heard Shippo pip, though Kagome could not see him, She stared at a perfect looking Naruto.

"Did you cheat and use fox magic for your costume? Kagome sighed looking at the tiny boy,

Shippo stuck his tongue out and yipped, "Its called using one's resources. And I really wanted to be a nine tailed fox, he smiled.

"Whatever just save me a seat." Kagome muttered while wandering off toward the bathroom. It took awhile maneuver through the flood of cosplayers.

Eventually she found a bathroom, it was relatively empty. She reached into her pocket of her dress and reached for her handkerchief. She wetted one corner and began to whip some of the dirt and blood of f her body. She focused her miko power into one of her fingertips and began to heal the little nicks. Once that was done she went to trying to fix the wig. She did her best to tame the battle crazed hair. A familiar voice slightly surprised her.

"Why aren't you with Koga?" whined Ayame, her body trying to cover both her sadness and anger at the tiny miko.

"Lets see how should I put this," Kagome thought looking at the heartbroken wolf demoness, "I am here with Koga, yes but we aren't really an item."

"Huh?" Ayame muttered closing in on Kagome. "He loves you…"

"And I love him … though like a brother," Kagome felt relieved as she finally spoke the truth to someone, "Right now I am using him as an emotional crutch. Though I don't want to be with him forever. I could never be his mate. I know he loves you too, he just lust over my power, he right now wants the danger of courting a miko. Just be seductive and less in his face." Kagome patted Ayame, "I mean its cute that you and him match."

Ayame smiled, the negative emotion that plagued her had vanished with the blooming hope that she didn't not have really have competition for her beloved Koga. She thanked Kagome with a quick hug. She ran off to find Koga.

Kagome smiled and laughed a little. She leaned over to splash some water on her when she felt someone directly behind her. She spun around. She could see he red eyes glowing behind a red power ranger mask. She took a defensive posture and leaned against the counter. Before she could tell him off she felt his clawed hands on her throat.

* * *

Sorry, life has been _**crazy**_. School was brutal. And I managed to finish this over break. Hopefully, I will be able to write more. How does everyone like the cliffhanger .. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Peace out. ^3^


End file.
